


Two Sides of a Life

by Ford_Frontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Emotional Sex, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Frontier/pseuds/Ford_Frontier
Summary: In the battle to win a war Scott McCall and Derek Hale must come to terms with one another.





	1. Let's Hurt Tonight

Time was nothing if not fickle.

It felt as if it either stretched too far and too long, or it barely gave one a moment to gather their breath and catch up. Scott McCall never knew which side he got on any given day so he made sure to use every moment like he would never get another one.

 

Monroe had build a sizable army in other towns, other cities, other parts of the world the same way she had done in Beacon Hills. Fear of the thing that went bump in the night was a powerful tool and she wielded it better than most. Scott knew better then to underestimate her, but even he hadn't been prepared for just how strong her need for revenge would make her. Battles raged across most of the West Coast and had started to bleed into other parts of the country. Losses on both sides had left their leaders weary of how long they could keep this up.

Because while Monroe had gotten stronger, so had Scott. Many had understood that simply staying out of this and hiding was not possible. To survive was to fight and whether it was the terrified Omega learning strength came in numbers, or the human mother of a Beta who would die before she let anyone, supernatural or otherwise, bring harm to her child everyone had their part to play.

These were the thoughts that Scott had to live with most hours of his life. Not now though, not when Derek's face was buried in his neck and he was lifting Scott's shirt with a threat that it would get torn apart if it wasn't gone within the next few seconds. Seeing as how this was one of the few clean ones he had left Scott helps Derek remove it and throws it across the motel room. Watching it land in front of the boxed television before Derek takes him by the chin and forces them to kiss. He can feel the desperation for touch that's coursing through Derek's blood. Today was a fight that almost didn't go their way and they came so close to losing someone they could never replace. 4 years of this relationship has taught Scott that a day like today made Derek become needy out of fear. Made him need to show how much he and Scott needed to hold tight to this when the worst came.

In this case it's being lifted up by his ass so Scott is forced to wrap his legs around Derek's waist as he carries them over to the bed and lays them down. Derek's body is a nice solid weight on top of him and Scott keeps his legs in place as he feels the other begin to grind against him. Soft breathy noises escapes Derek's mouth and lets warm air brush along Scott's skin. It's a nice contrast to the colder weather that signals an upcoming winter in Philadelphia. Reaching for Derek's shirt he pulls at it until the man knows to lose it and he does so with incredible speed. Following that by working on he and Scott's pants until he gets them off and leaves his partner in nothing but the blue and white striped briefs he has such an affinity for. Scott may not know why Derek loves seeing him in them so much, but he doesn't mind wearing them on days when he feels it'll help.

A large strong grip cups his crotch and presses against it while looking into Scott's eyes. Lips press against his own before trailing down and making a path that starts at Scott's chin and ends just above the waistband of the aforementioned briefs. Sometimes he wished Derek was more of a talker in bed, but he knows his mate isn't much of a talker in any aspect of his life. When he feels the wetness of tongue drag itself along the dip in his pelvis as the briefs are dragged down and off Scott closes his eyes and presses his hand flat against the mattress beneath them. His cock is already growing thicker as Derek's lips hover over it and he wants so badly to just push up and between those lips, but this is not his dance.

A kiss to the tip of his growing erection and it twitches with anticipation, because even if he won't demand more his body certainly will. Sex with Derek is always interesting, even if sometimes routine. As he feel himself taken in by the warm heat of Derek's mouth he bites his lip and holds back from thrusting up. Letting his finger grapple onto the sheet below to distract himself as he looks down to see his boyfriend's head bob up and down. He's better then he used to be at this, but Derek was never one for perfecting his blowjob. He knew it made Scott feel good and that was enough to do it, but he's not truly happy until Scott is on his stomach and he has a tongue or cock inside him.

That's where Derek Hale truly shines.

Scott had learned that sometimes Derek needed his control to keep his mind at peace. On the battlefield as you worked tirelessly to defeat a dozen or so humans who were trained to kill you, but you weren't allowed to kill, made control difficult to grasp. Too many times the two had argued about what war actually meant and it so often ended with Derek calling him naive and Scott growing silent and walking away. They no longer have the benefit of a Alpha/Beta relationship to make clear lines of leadership since once they mated Derek shared in his status. 

It's a decision Scott never regrets making, but in times when hard choices have to be made he can no longer just expect Derek to follow orders. Today was another one of those fights and it had been the worst one yet. Lydia had nearly been killed by a stray bullet and Derek hadn't hesitated on leaping the 10 feet to dig claws in the shooter's stomach and watch him fall like a sack of potatoes. A look of horror on the guy's face as he realized those were his last moments.

They had saved Lydia, but Scott had took the brunt of accusations from his pack. Stiles was furious, and rightfully so, but even he knew when to let it go. Derek had a little more trouble with that notion and it wasn't until the two had made it back to the hotel that they even looked at one another long enough to get to where they are now.

He can feel that Derek is still angry in the way he pulls Scott up to his knees in a quick motion and he spreads brown cheeks to bury his face inside. With that tongue licking at him Scott tightens his hold on the sheets and bites back a moan. It's his own way of fighting back after what happened today and Derek knows it. He growls softly before easing his tongue inside and letting the rough skin give way and allow Derek entry. If they utter a word it ran too big a risk of derailing all of this and neither one can afford to do that, not now.

Scott's knees press into the mattress as the sound of Derek's mouth against his skin fills the room. It rings in the younger wolf's ears and drowns out every thought he has and for that he is grateful. Wide hands palm his cheeks and it's nearly 15 minutes before Derek finally pulls back and Scott can feel the head of his cock slowly begin to push in. For a moment Scott thought there night would simply be Derek eating him out until he forced Scott to cum, but this is better. This is something that can make sure Derek gets whatever he needs to get out.

He finally gasp when Derek bottoms out and he doesn't have to turn his head to know that Derek is smiling. It won't be an easy go of it, but Scott doesn't want it easy tonight. As upset as he was at everyone laying the blame at his feet he knows it was deserved. He screwed up and if this is in any sort of way a repentance for that he'll gladly accept it. 

Maybe it will let him sleep tonight.

Derek pulls back and slams home before starting a rough rhythm that makes the bed beneath them rock back and forth. He reaches back and manages to press his hand against Derek's broad chest and he can feel sweat as Derek grunts with effort and slowly make the pain of taking him turn to a low building pleasure. Derek has always been on the long and thick side so being fucked by him came with the knowledge that no matter how much he was prepared it would hurt a little at first, but it never lasted longer than a few minutes and by time Scott is hard and stroking himself all he can feel is the bliss that comes with sharing this with his mate.

He's given up trying to hold back and now he's moaning without abandon and Derek has a strong hand on the back of his neck to keep him in place as they race towards the finish. It's Scott who gets there first and as he covers his hand and the bed sheet below in white ropes he can feel Derek take in a breath and follow him right after. Marking Scott like he has done many times before. In exhaustion they collapse onto the bed and while still on top of him Derek kisses the back of his neck "I'm sorry" he whispers "I love you"

"I love you too"

It's all that needs to be said before they clean up and fall asleep with Derek wrapped around him. This isn't the first time they made up this way and it won't be the last, but at least he has this and it's enough.

It's nearly 4 a.m. when Scott wakes up at the sound of a noise just outside the door. He looks back at Derek and sees the man still blissfully passed out and he kisses him on the cheek as he detangles himself and throws on his boxer briefs and makes his way out. He tries to smell for anything unusual, but all he gets is the scent of late fall and the trash that's currently being attacked by a raccoon. Running a hand through his hair he laughs softly to himself, shaking his head at being concerned over something so trivial. He just has time enough to turn around and see Monroe's face before he's blinded by white and he’s dazed.

He's not sure how long he's out, but when he finally comes to his senses he feels twigs and leaves under him. Scott isn't sure where he's at until familiarity takes hold and he realizes he's back in Beacon Hills.

The Preserve.

His heart is racing a million miles an hour as his mind tries to figure it out. He barely has time to try when he hears a voice behind him and sees Derek standing there looking at him like he's grown another head. He's in a leather jacket,blue jeans, and a shirt that Scott doesn't remember him owning. Worst yet, he doesn't smell like his Derek. Not the one that has the lingering smell of Scott on him.

"The hell are you doing out here in your underwear Scott?"

It's then that Scott passes out.


	2. Everytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the biggest piece on the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long guys, but the holidays have been a killer, but chapters should become much more regularly. Hope you enjoy.

"So, you two have an argument and he takes off and it has absolutely nothing to do with you?" Stiles asked, sarcasm evident in his voice "despite coming down hard on him for a mistake?"

Along with a healthy amount of anger and fear.

"Of course not!" Derek shot back, annoyed at the looks of suspicion he was getting from the others "I'm saying something happened and I don't know what and in case you forgot I wasn't the only one upset with him"

Lydia watches both men and knows that is someone doesn't step in-between them they are likely to let their fear of what happned to Scott overtake them and lash out at one another.

Putting a hand on the small of Stiles' back she gets him to look at her and giving him a soft smile he seems to relax, at least enough to not bark back at Derek.

"What happened?" Lydia asked, making sure to keep her voice curious and not accusatory. The last thing Derek needs is to feel like he has nobody to fall back on. She knows him enough to understand he'd close himself off and put finding Scott on his shoulders.

"We got back to the motel and worked things out" he started "everything was okay, but I woke up and he was gone. His clothes were still there and so was all his stuff"

"You think it might be Monroe?" Lydia asked "it would make sense since he's the biggest piece on the board"

"She wouldn't be shy in letting us know she did something to him" Stiles interjected "if he was..." he stumbled over the next word "if he was hurt no way wouldn't she let you know"

Derek can't let himself think about Scott injured or dead, because if he does he knows there is no way he wouldn't kill anyone that stood between him and ripping Monroe to pieces. He would gladly make it the last thing he ever did before meeting Scott on the otherside.

"I'm going to call Mason and Liam" Lydia told the two "they've been tracking her for awhile and with the things Deaton taught Mason before he died maybe there is something we can use. A locator or something"

It's not the direct action Derek wants to take, but they have to play this smart if they have any hope of getting Scott back. Bloodshed only got them so far and as he thinks back to the argument he and Scott had not 24 hours ago he knows this is how he would want it.

"Okay" Derek said "I'll call Braeden and Kira, let them know we have a new priority"  
\-----

 

Scott doesn't know how long he's out, but when he does finally open his eyes he knows that whatever happened to him wasn't a dream. He's not back in the motel with Derek's arms around him as he sleeps in hopes of washing away the previous day. No, he knows this place and it had been close to a year since he had stepped foot in it. After gathering his thoughts he tries to sit up and his head still fills like it's spinning just a little.

"Careful" a voice said from his left and he turns to see Derek sitting on a stool looking at him cautiously. Where normally that face would make him smile in relief right now it only makes the dread within him that much stronger. The eyes are missing the warmness he'd usually see in a moment like this and although Scott has no idea what's going on he knows he can't play this like he usually would. He sits up and feels the blanket that had been put around his waist fall slightly. "You-uh...you didn't have any pants" Derek said, his voice sounding about as awkward as his stance "figured you wouldn't wanna lay there in just your underwear"

"Thanks" Scott said and pulls the blanket back up "How did I...?" he tried to say "what happened?"

"I was counting on you filling in that blank" Derek answered "I was out there because a couple of Monroe's people were spotted in the woods and I end up finding you there in, well, you know"

He looks around at Derek's loft and it looks so much like how he remembered it that it's unnerving to know that the one he spent so many nights in was nothing but burnt wood and ash now. Set aflame by a bunch of people who let Monroe's words influence them to the point that they would take away the last thing that Derek had of his family. He'll never get that look of horror from Derek's eyes as they escaped into the woods and remained holed up in Deaton's clinic until it was safe enough to show their faces.

"You want to call your mother?" Derek asked "maybe she could..I don't know, help?"

Scott shakes his head, but doesn't speak. He isn't sure how any of this is possible, but it's not his world. It's so similar, but the changes are stark enough to unnerve him. Scott's mother was with Malia outside of London the last he heard, the girl telling Scott that she would keep the woman safe.

He hadn't seen her in so long.

Scott is still lost in his own thoughts when he hears a voice come in from the bedroom and he looks up to see Braeden make her way out in one of Derek's shirts. A look of concern on her face and the image is like a punch to the stomach because that shirt had been one he had worn so many times. The way it smelled like Derek, even after washing it enough that the collar became frayed.

"Scott?" she asked "you okay?" and although he shouldn't feel jealous he can't help himself, but it's not her fault. This isn't his Derek, it's hers, and for a second he wonders if he might be sick.

He nods and stands before realizing he's just in his briefs. He pulls the covers over himself hastily as his cheeks flush "Sorry" he tells them "I should go"

"Nonsense" Braeden told him "it's late enough as it is and there isn't any harm in staying until morning at least". He wants to argue that fact so badly, but he knows he'd only come off as crazy. "If it isn't a problem" he responded and he watches both she and Derek smile "Of course not" the words spoken simulatenously and it's another swipe across his heart.

Scott wants to go home. The only problem is he hadn't the foggiest idea of how to get there.  
\-----

Derek is told that Mason and Liam are flying in as soon as possible and will meet them at the motel. Maybe if Mason can get a good read on the place where it happened it might help him better understand how to bring Scott back, or at least know where he's at.

For so long this had been what he feared the most when it came to starting a relationship with Scott. It was easy to avoid it when the Alpha was young and Derek had a reason he could use as to not pursue it. Then Scott turned 19 and two days after his birthday Deaton is murdered and Scott shows up at his door more broken than he had ever seen him. 

Every single one of Derek's defenses had been washed away and it wasn't until the two were in bed with Scott's head on his chest as he finally managed sleep that Derek knew they had crossed a line neither could ever go back. This was who they were now, a unit, and now that he had it Derek would do anything he had to in order to keep it. 

Scott runs through his blood and if he were to lose him Derek couldn't see a future he'd want to be a part of.

Just as he hangs up with Lydia he opens the door to their room and what he sees stops him dead in his tracks. There is Scott, asleep on the bed, arms curled around the pillow as if he doesn't have a care in the world. For a second he doesn't know whether to be incredibly relieved or furious.

Either way he walks over and taking Scott's arm he pulls him up and off the bed. The Alpha blinking awake and looking around dazed and confused from sleep and just seeing his face makes Derek so insanely happy that he crashed their lips together and wraps an arm around Scott's waist. Not even feeling the man squirm in his arms until the lack of air makes it impossible to continue.

Once freed Scott looks at him as if he grew another head "The hell was that?!" he asked and then looked around "where am I?"

Something is wrong, that much Derek can tell "Scott?"

He looks at Derek "What's going on?"


	3. Blind Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good Scott isn't hard to find.

It had been Liam who brought up what they were all thinking "Why do you look younger?" Scott, or whatever version of Scott this was, looked at Liam and then everyone else. His gaze settling on Derek he bows his head "I don't know" he answered "all I know is that I was asleep in bed and the next thing I woke up in a motel across the country" Derek feels a sense of shame for not picking up on the differences earlier between his Scott and the one that was before him now. In his own relief at having him back he let his own emotions and needs kiss what was essentially a stranger.

"How old are you?" Lydia asked and Scott furrowed his brow "What?" the confusion was evident even as he himself noticed that none of the people he trusted for years no longer looked like themselves. Despite the world he had been thrusted into that were full of monsters and things that would give the bravest men nightmares magic was still something that was hard to wrap his head around.

"You don't look like Scott" Stiles finally spoke "not the one we know" their Scott hadn't looked old by any means, but years of constant battle had made him a little more weathered. His eyes a little more suspicious and cautious then the open ones that the guy before them had. "I'm 18,well, about to turn 19" Scott finally answered and the shock of the answer was clear on everyone's face "How is that...how is it possible"

"Monroe" Mason said "whaterver she did must have taken our Scott and placed him somewhere and brought this one here"

Scott laughs "No way" he shook his head and stood "this is just some weird dream I'm having because I haven't been sleeping much, that's all. I'll call Deaton when I get up and I'm sure he'll..." his words trail off as he sees a look from Derek that makes his stomach drop "What?"

Derek doesn't want to be the one to say it, but looking at the others he can tell they won't offer up the information so he has to bite the bullet.

"Deaton was killed two days after your 19th birthday" he told Scott "Monroe's people had been after you and...he got in the way"

The look of horror makes Derek want to take it all back and pull Scott into a hug and whisper that it'll all be okay. That none of this was real and this hadn't turned out the way he prayed it wouldn't. Derek almost expects an angry outburst and condemnation for lying to him, but instead Scott looks up at the group "That's in a couple days..."

Mason and Derek share a look before Derek approaches Scott caustiously "We're going to figure this out, I promise" When he and Scott's eyes meet it's like a punch to the stomach. It's the same gaze that Scott had given him after their first kiss. When Scott had begged him to take a chance on them.

In that moment this Scott was his Scott.

Their only real hope is to find Monroe if this is to be fixed. Mason is good, but it took decades for Deaton to learn what he did and they don't have that kind of time. Stiles and Lydia leave Scott with Derek as Mason and Liam work on getting what they need to find her. For the time being it's decided that if getting rid of Scott was this important then dealing with the younger less prepared one will be even more so. He's a much easier target now so Derek has to look after him.

Sitting on the couch he looks up as Scott walks out the bathroom in a towel, steam billowing out in large puffs behind him and it's only when Scott clears his throat that Derek becomes aware that he's staring. "Sorry" he said impishly as he looks down at the book in his hands.

To his credit Scott doesn't seem nearly as perturbed as he could be as he starts to get dressed "Is that why you kissed me?" he asked, slipping on his briefs beneath his towelk and then taking the garment off.

"When I first woke up" he continues "you thought I was the other older one and I'm guessing you two are....something"

"Something was what we were years ago" Derek corrects him, his voice a little harder than he intended "we're mates now" Scott can tell he hit a nerve and as he slips on a pair of pants and a shirt he nods "I didn't mean anything by it I just never..."

"Never what?"

"You gotta realize that the last time I saw you that you and Braeden were together"

Derek can't help but smile, because the more Scott talks the more it feels like he's getting a replay of his own life as far the Alpha was concerned. "Back then we were" Derek told him "feels like a lifetime ago"

"Then what happened?" Scott asked and Derek hears it in his voice even if Scott doesn't.

The wonderment and curiosity. 

"Look, maybe we should focus on what's happening" Derek told him and stood up, placing the book on the bedside table. It was one thing to give into Scott three years ago when he could imagine a life for the two, but if he even attempted to go down this road with this Scott he'd be bringing up more problems then he was willing to deal with. Grabbing a towel he headed towards the bathroom to shower "After I get finished we can head out to get something to eat. It's been a long day"

He only gets an affirmative nod from Scott, but as he turns he can already smell the first budding sense of lust in the air and that means only one thing.

Derek is fucked.

This Scott is three years younger than the one Derek knows and loves and it shows. This is the Scott who just started the war that would claim so many of his people. Force them into a new world where success is measured in battles and acceptable losses. This Scott has still experienced loss on a monumental scale. He and Derek both shared the crippling reality of holding the first people they ever fell in love with in their arms as they died. It's something that changes you forever, for better or for worse. Derek and Scott took two very diferent paths afterwards and somehow ended up at the same destination. Sitting across from Scott as he bites into his hamburger Derek wants to protect him from having the part of himself that believes nobody is beyond redemption taken away. 

His Scott may still believe in protecting the body even if he's long rid himself of the idea that the soul can be saved. 

"You're not weirded out about all of this?" he asked Scott and after swallowing he looks up and sits the burger down. "Of course I am" Scott answered matter of factly "but I'm not in this alone and if I have you and everyone else helping me then the other Scott has the same. Even if they're wondering why he looks so much older"

Derek can't help but smile at what he can only refer to as Scott logic. If it were him who had been taken and plopped into a life that wasn't really his own he'd be thinking of how everything would go wrong. Not picking out the bright spots and focusing on them, but that's why a Derek Hale needed a Scott McCall in his life. No matter what universe or timeline it was.

"I wouldn't say so much older" Derek said "just a little bit older"

"Right" Scott corrected himself "but maybe..." he stays silent for a moment as in thought "do you think since he knows what happened to Deaton that he could stop it?"

Derek had watched enough time travel movies to know messing with someone else's timeline isn't usually a good thing. Derek saw what Deaton's death had done to Scott when the guy had showed up at his door once the police had finished asking their questions. It was the moment Scott had turned from the teenager he was to the man he would eventually be. It was also the night Scott had convinced him to take their relationship further.

Without Deaton's death Scott might never get the fire to truly understand what was at stake. The smart thing to do was to be honest and tell him that things happened how they happened and the risk of changing that was far too great to chance it.

"Maybe" he finally said "if he knows he'll try. It's what he does"

The small smile Derek gets from Scott does little to make him feel better. Maybe saving Deaton would turn out for the best, but the knot in the pit of his stomach certainly didn't believe it to be true.


End file.
